<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holiday Surprise by NalgeneWhore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759969">Holiday Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore'>NalgeneWhore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elorcan One Shots [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Yulemas Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Fenrys/Nehemia Ytger, Lysandra (Throne of Glass)/Nesryn Faliq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elorcan One Shots [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holiday Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok, so you’re still coming to our place for dinner and you’re staying with me and Rowan, right?”</p><p>“Um, Ace, there’s something I wanted to ask you, just before I drive up.” She bit her fingernail, eyes locked on her boyfriend where he was asleep in her bed, sprawled across the mattress, the sheets pooling around his waist, his chest and arms marked with dark ink. “Nothing big.” Lorcan shifted onto his side, his eyes cracking open. She savoured the scrunched up look that came over his face as he stretched and his eyes, glazed from sleep, landed on her, seated on the large windowsill. </p><p>Elide smiled at him and stood from her perch in favour of sitting cross-legged next to his head, delighting in the way he shifted to rest his head in her lap, his arms wrapping around her waist. She grinned down at him and ran her free hand through his thick hair, the strands silky smooth between her fingers. </p><p>“ELIDE!” </p><p>They both jumped at Aelin’s voice coming through the phone, “Shit, sorry, I got distracted, what’d you say?” She bent down to kiss his head, feeling him smile into the skin of her inner thigh. </p><p>“What did you want to ask?”</p><p>She breathed evenly, steeling herself for the barrage of questions that would no doubt come after her next words. “Can I bring the person I’ve been seeing?”</p><p>Her cousin, more like a sister to her, a very intrusive older sister, gasped, “What! Who? When? Why didn’t you tell me! What’s their name, whatwhatwhat?! You cannot do this to me, Ellie!” </p><p>“Can they stay with me?”</p><p>“Yes, of course, but who?”</p><p>“Let’s just say,” Elide smacked Lorcan’s shoulder when he started pressing heated kisses to her skin, slowly inching his way up. He exclaimed softly and looked up at her, grinning wickedly when she mouthed <em>Stop, I’m on the phone! </em>He did no such thing and she tried to quickly finish her call, “They are not your favourite person on this world and you have definitely threatened them with grievous bodily harm if they so much as look at me. I h-hate to cut this short but I really, really need to g-<em>oh</em>.”</p><p>“Elide. If it’s who I’m thinking of, I will mur-” It definitely was but Aelin didn’t need to know that now.</p><p>“Anneith, it’s not, seriously, ew,” she lied but to her credit, this was a rather broad category for Aelin. She bit her lip to stop from crying out when Lorcan bit her gently at the jape. “I really need to go-<em>oh</em> n-now,” Elide tightened her grip in his hair, pulling on it as she said goodbye, as he slid his fingers into her core, “We’ll see you tonight, y-yeah?” </p><p>“Ok, yeah, see you tonight, I love you, El.” </p><p>“<em>Ah</em>. Love you too, Ace.” </p><p>She hung up and threw her phone onto the thick, fluffy carpet. She fell onto her back, her other hand sliding into his hair as he slipped her legs over his shoulders, his hands curling around her thighs, and looked up at her. “We have two hours before we need to leave.”</p><p>Elide grinned, “Let’s make the most of it, then.” </p><p> </p><p>“El, baby,” she was drawn out of her slumber by a soft voice. “We’re here.” </p><p>She jumped, nearly slapping Lorcan across the face, “Shit, fuck me!” She looked around bewildered at the snow-covered forest on either side of the highway. Elide turned to Lorcan who was laughing as he kept his eyes trained on the road in front of them. She hit his shoulder, “You asshole, why’d you do that!” </p><p>“You told me to wake you up before we got there,” he responded, barely hiding his grin. </p><p>“You really are just as evil as Aelin says, you know.” </p><p>“Oh, fuck! Queen Galathynius called me evil, whatever shall I do now?” He rolled his eyes slightly, his jaw clenching just a bit. “I haven’t cared about her opinion for nearly a decade, that will not change even if we’re dating, Elide.” </p><p>Elide leaned over the centre console, resting her chin on his bicep and fluttering her lashes, “Can you at least try to be civil? For me, please?” </p><p>He flicked his eyes down to her and dropped his head to kiss her sweetly, “I’ll try but I make no promises.” She knew that this was the best she could get out of both of them and smiled against his lips, kissing him back before she settled back into her seat, pulling out her phone. “Whatcha doing?</p><p>“Texting your favourite person in the whole entire world,” she teased, typing a message out. He shook his head and turned back to the highway, sighing as they passed a kilometre sign, the sign telling him he had just under two hours of driving left. </p><p>
  <b>&gt;&gt;&gt;Ae</b>
</p><p>
  <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;yes?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>&gt;&gt;&gt;can you please please please promise me that you will be civil to them? if you guys fight the entire time, i swear, i’ll cry fr</b>
</p><p>
  <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;you’re really scaring me, who are they? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>&gt;&gt;&gt;it doesn’t matter. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>&gt;&gt;&gt;they already said they’d try so now it’s up to you </b>
</p><p>Aelin didn’t answer and Elide knew exactly what she had to say to guilt her sister into agreeing. </p><p>
  <b>&gt;&gt;&gt;do you really want to be the reason yulemas was ruined cause you couldn’t be adult enough for it?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;oh that is low, mala that’s borderline evil, fine, i’ll be civil </b>
</p><p>
  <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;are you guys almost here?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>&gt;&gt;&gt;yes mama and don’t worry they’re driving the speed limit</b>
</p><p>
  <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;good that’s my baby they’re with</b>
</p><p>
  <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;i miss you so much </b>
</p><p>
  <b>&gt;&gt;&gt;i miss you so much i’ll see you so soon less than two hours away!!</b>
</p><p>With that settled, Elide turned her phone off and dropped it into her bag, turning to look at Lorcan. “It’s settled, she’ll be civil, she promised.” She beamed at him and was rewarded with a pained grin, more like a grimace than anything else. “Come on, it won’t be that bad!” </p><p>Her phone made a noise and she fished it out, opening to read the text Aelin had sent her. </p><p>
  <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;salvaterre isn’t coming this year</b>
</p><p>
  <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;ro said he’s spending the holiday with his girlfriend and her family</b>
</p><p>
  <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;who’s the girl?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>&lt;&lt;&lt;i asked ro and fen and everyone but they said you know the most </b>
</p><p>“I redact my last statement, L. She’s gonna kill me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” </p><p>“Is anyone ever ready for the full wrath of Aelin?” Lorcan questioned as they walked up the pathway to Aelin and Rowan’s townhouse. Elide stopped and tugged on his hand with both of hers until he turned back and cupped her face, “Lochan, I promise, it’ll be fine.” He leaned down to press a reassuring kiss to her lips, murmuring against them, “It’ll be fine.” </p><p>She nodded and smiled, though it was muted. They walked up the steps, Elide squeezing his hand before she knocked on the door, heart in her throat. </p><p>It was Aelin who opened the door, the smile on her face fading as she took in the two of them standing there. “What the <em>fuck</em>.” </p><p>“Happy Yulemas to you too, Aelin,” quipped Lorcan, smirking at her. Elide hit his shoulder, <em>Stop being an ass</em>. He shrugged apologetically and turned back to Aelin, stiffening only enough that Elide and Rowan could notice.  </p><p>The blonde remembered herself and hugged Elide, whispering fiercely, “Elide, what is happening?” </p><p>“I’ll tell you later.” </p><p>Rowan appeared behind Aelin and smiled easily, eyes darting between the three of them as he let them in, “Hey, guys, glad you could make it. How was the drive?” He asked as he hugged Lorcan, the brothers having some sort of secret exchange. </p><p>“It was good, the road was a bit sketch ‘bout an hour north of Perranth but good otherwise,” replied Lorcan as he shrugged out of his coat and hung it in the hall closet. He took Elide’s coat and smiled at her, a real smile. She returned it, rolling her eyes when Aelin gripped her hand. </p><p>“I need her in the kitchen, this baking stuff, I just don’t get it,” she explained to which everyone scoffed at. Aelin was the head pastry chef at an acclaimed restaurant downtown and had won awards for her work.</p><p>Lysandra and Nehemia joined them in the kitchen, Fenrys already seated on the counter. He hopped down to envelope her in a warm hug, “Ellie, finally, it’s so boring here, I need some drama!”</p><p>Nehemia smacked his shoulder, glaring at her boyfriend, “Fen, stop being a dick, come on.” He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before walking out.</p><p>“What the fuck is happening?” Exclaimed Aelin, her arms flying out. “Can someone explain this to me!” She glared at Elide who glared right back. </p><p>“I thought it was pretty obvious.” She stated, crossing her arms. “I’m dating him, what more is there to say?” </p><p>“You told me you weren-”</p><p>“Ah, I never said that, I never said I wasn’t dating him.” </p><p>Aelin frowned, “You said ‘Anneith, it’s not, seriously, ew’ when I said ‘If it’s who I’m thinking of, I will murder him’.” </p><p>Elide spread her hands, grinning wickedly, “In my defence, Lorcan is not the only person who you’ve threatened with violence if they look at me so….” </p><p>Lysandra and Nehemia laughed, the green-eyed woman agreeing, “She’s right, Ace. And it’s not like they tried to hide it, we all figured it out in the first month.” </p><p>Aelin froze, turning her electric eyes on Elide. “Who else knew?” </p><p>Elide shrugged and hopped onto the counter, “I dunno. Lys, Mia, Nes, Borte, Fen, Ro, Aedion, Manon, a bunch of people.” </p><p>“And how long have they known?” </p><p>“Oh, gods, ages, an eternity, Wyrd, so long!” Nehemia said, smiling sweetly. “Just kidding, Ae, don’t pop that vein in your forehead, now, they’ve only been dating, what, five months?” </p><p>The guys walked into the kitchen, Lorcan walking over to Elide. “Six months, Mia, Summer Solstice.” </p><p>The golden jewelry in her hair clinked as she nodded to Lorcan, “Thank you, I knew that wasn’t quite right.”</p><p>Aelin dropped her head into her hands, cursing every god she knew. They laughed and Rowan hugged her, “It’s not that bad, Fireheart.” He tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers causing all their friends to exclaim in disgust when it turned into something more.</p><p>Aedion was the first to protest, “Are you guys serious? What the fuck, there is something wrong with you.” His lip was curled in disgust as he looked away, using Borte’s hand to cover his eyes, the two friends thoroughly sickened.</p><p>“Hellas below, take me now, take me now, I’m ready, please,” said Lorcan, burying his face in Elide’s shoulder. “I think I’m gonna throw up, seriously, I do not feel well.” </p><p>“Wyrd, save me,” commented Nehemia, raising her glass to hide behind it, Fenrys ducking behind her. </p><p>Lysandra gagged and turned to Nesryn, screwing her eyes shut, “Can someone gouge my eyes out, now please? I never want to see ever again.”</p><p>“Is it safe now?” Asked Borte from behind Aedion, the petite woman easily hiding behind her extremely bulky friend.</p><p>Elide peeked around Lorcan and made a sound of disgust, “No and I’m pretty sure <em>that </em>is not food safe.” She closed her eyes, feeling Lorcan laugh onto her shoulder. She looked up again, “Ok, come on, guys, even for you, this is excessive!” </p><p>Aelin and Rowan broke apart, laughing and smiling as they all walked into the living room to begin their little mismatched family’s Yulemas traditions. </p><p>Everyone was all smiles and happy faces as they listened to holiday songs and eventually, ate quickly before returning to their masterpiece. </p><p>Then, after what seemed like hours and hours of work, they shut all the lights off and sat down, watching the pine tree light up, all of their carefully placed decorations glittering in the warm light. </p><p>Everyone clapped lightly and settled in to welcome Yulemas with their yearly watching of the Home Alone movies, only the first two as they all collectively ignored the movies number three through five. They all threw popcorn at the screen when Donald Trump appeared, yelling obscenities and cursing him in ancient languages that had them bursting into hysterical laughter. </p><p>Elide was tugged onto the couch, falling back into the chest of Lorcan. She tilted her head back on his shoulder and waited until he looked down at her, a question in his dark eyes. “What?” </p><p>“Happy Yulemas, Salvaterre.” His questioning expression turned into something soft, something he only ever looked like around her. </p><p>“Happy Yulemas, Lochan.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>